Seduciendo a la vida
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Raito y Kou pertenecen a dos grupos de Idols famosos y reconocidos mundialmente, divirtiendose de lo que la fama les hacia conseguir. Pero ni ellos ni nadie imaginaba que la llegada de una chica al elenco cambiaria lo que ellos tan facilmente conseguian. Nunca se tomaban nada en serio ni siquiera el conocerla pero definitivamente lo harian y entonces dejarian de seducir a la vida.
1. Presentacion

_"__Dejando detrás los pecados en un distante olvido"_

El camino hacia la disquera siempre fue de algún modo aburrido, el ir junto a todos sus hermanos también se volvia algo mucho peor, no es que se llevaran bien sin embargo tampoco tenían la mejor de las relaciones, el maquillaje negro debajo de sus ojos fingiendo ser ojeras era algo a lo cual necesitaba para ese dia, por suerte el dia no era en lo mas minimo caluroso sino traería manchas negras hasta la quijada. En menos de media hora llegaron al gran edificio color plateado, bajo con sus botas recien estrenadas, asi como todos sus hermanos, se ajusto el sombrero para formar una sonrisa libidinosa con el fin de buscar a una chica con la cual pasar la noche.

Subieron quince pisos hasta llegar al dieciséis, donde el cristalino elevador abrió sus puertas dando paso al lugar de ensayo, cuando quedaron frente a la gran plataforma vieron como una chica de cabello rubio bailaba con maestria, el vestido color rojo, con una falda en forma de globo con unas medias negras agujeradas donde era el muslo y pantorrilla asi como multiples rasguños dejando a la vista su nívea piel, una blusa de tirantes negra que dejaba ver ligeramente su vientre, con unas mangas que iba abajo del codo hasta la muñeca donde era mas ampliada de color fucsia con plateado, y una orquilla roja con brillos negros con un zapato plateado y el otro rojo y una gargantilla fucsia. A ojos de los diez jóvenes idols bailaba como una diosa en pleno apogeo, con una voz mas hipnotizante que la de una sirena, las largas piernas se movían de una lado a otro, resonando el poco tacon de los zapatos de charol, delgadas y deseadas caderas, junto al imperturbable cuello, toda una hermosa visión, los hermanos habian llegado cuando la rutina estaba por acabar, la música ceso al igual que los movimientos de la joven, que bajo del escenario.

**-Por favor acérquense-** dijo el productor, que tenia a la peli rubia junto a el. **–Como sabran, les menciones que debíamos buscar nuevas idols, y ella esta aquí para ser parte de la compañía- **dijo estrechando tan solo un poco la cintura de la chica que frunció el ceño con enojo.

**-Mi nombre es Komori Yui, mucho gusto**- dijo para despues quitarse el brazo del productor con delicadeza, y sonreir sinceramente.

**-Mi nombre es Sakamaki Reiji**- un peli negro

**-Mucho gusto, soy Ayato-** dijo un pelirrojo con actitud altanera

**-Soy Sakamaki Subaru-** dijo otro con el ceño levemente fruncido

**-Soy Sakamaki Kanato, mucho gusto Yui-san-** un peli lila con actitud infantil, apretando un osito contra si.

**-Soy Sakamaki Shu-** dijo otro con cabello naranja bostezando.

**-Soy Mukami Kou, espero divertirnos M Neko-chan-** dijo un rubio guiñándole el ojo.

**-Me llamo Komori Yui, Y-u-i-** dijo la chica deletreando su nombre con un puchero algo infantil.

**-Soy Mukami Yuma-** dijo el otro con mueca de fastidio.

**-Soy…Muka…mi Azusa-** dijo un joven con aspecto de niño, con vendas en su cara y manos.

**-Soy Mukami Ruki, hermano de estos tres, y el mas responsable de ellos-** dijo señalando a Kou y Yuma que estaban peleando, y Azusa tratando de separarlos.

**-Espero que nos llevemos bien-** dijo la niña rubia con alegría.

Todos los jóvenes vestían con trajes formales de color negro, con distintas mancha rojizas y rasgaduras en su ropa, asi como varios rayones color negro, representando ojeras, lagrimas, etc, cada uno moviendo ese traje con su toque único, todos ante la joven vestida de lolita gótica.

**-Bueno, como saben esta noche haremos una presentación- **todos asintieron **– Sera la primera presentación que Yui-san tendra con ustedes, asi como sera presentada como la primera y por ahora única mujer en la disquera, asi que ensayen la canción que Yui-san ya ha preparado.-**

Todos los chicos asintieron, y subieron al escenario, ensayaron la canción durante toda la tarde hasta llegar a la noche y por suerte no fue muy complicado el aprenderla, por lo mismo la rubia practicaba con ellos.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Finalmente la hora para el espectáculo llego, el escenario tenia decoraciones como telarañas, asi como sangre manchando las negras paredes. Y la chica rubia parada en medio del escenario que aun se mantenía cerrado con sus negras cortinas.

La música con toques medievales, con una sueve melodía, con velocidad regular comenzó a sonar, el piano era tocado con armonía, y la guitarra electrica no se hizo esperas, despues un órgano comenzó a ser escuchado, y la joven rubia lentamente se elevo.

Usaba un vestido color blanco manga larga, las cuales estaban rasguñadas, el cuello era una especie de gragantilla, la falda era en forma de globo con una caída que llegaba hasta el suelo, unos zapatos blancos de piso, con una rosa color blanca manchada de rojo que sujetaba un velo de red que cubria el lado derecho, su cabello suelto, asi como unas medias donde se veía claramente el ligue color blanco con moños de cada lado, todo eso con manchas rojas en el vestido.

Los diez chicos salian cada uno de una esquina donde la neblina iba extendiéndose por el suelo, los fans desconcertados por el canto de la joven, asi como despues comenzaron a birotear.

_La desesperación de querer escapar_

_Entrando a un laberinto sin final_

_Durante horas correr para vivir_

_Delatando tu carente soledad_

_Correr, subir bajar_

_Hagas lo que hagas no puedes escapar_

_Correr, subir, bajar_

_¿Aun cuenta no te das?_

_La sangre corriendo por los pasillos_

_Manchando todo a su paso_

_La novia es fugitiva_

_¿Dónde estas? De una vez ya sal_

_El olor sin mancillar se esparce_

_Guiando al retorcido cazador_

_Correr, subir, bajar_

_¿Cuánto mas podras aguantar?_

_Correr, subir bajar_

_Encerrada una vez mas._

Todos los jóvenes cantaban, moviéndose por el escenario, hacia la rubia que los traspasaba, corriendo por todo el escenario figurando asi el baile, la atacaban, y ella escapaba. En el ultimo verso, Kou y Raito la atraparon donde de pronto una jaula color negra descendió del cielo quedando en medio del escenario, donde Ayato la abrió e introdujeron a la rubia ahí.

_El calabozo de negras espinas_

_Se cierra mas y mas_

_Encuentra cuanto antes la salida_

_O tu final se acercara sin mas_

_Correr, subir, bajar._

_¿Qué tan lejos llegaras?_

_Correr, subir, bajar_

_¿Cuál es la salida que llegaste a encontrar?_

Aun dentro de la jaula, la joven bailaba y cantaba, apegándose ferviente ante los barandales, bailando y aun asi queriendo escapar, las luces eran moradas y blancas, las cuales iluminaban a todos los chicos en el lugar. De un momento la luz se apago por completo, luego apareció una blanca enarcando a Yui.

_Despojar el torturado corazón_

_No servira para salir_

_La libertad que se reduce a cenizas_

_Desde la incandescente alma_

_Correr, subir, bajar_

_Resígnate ya_

_Correr, subir, bajar_

_¿Cuál es la decisión final?_

Durante el verso, la luz iba iluminando a quien cantaba, llenándolos de luz a todos, finalmente la música ceso, y todos los espectadores llenos de pancartas y demás comenzaron a gritar, unos minutos despues el escenario lucia como normalmente lo hacia, el estadio lleno de fans, el productor salió acompañado de la "novia fugitiva".

**-Mucho gusto, Ella es Komori Yui, Haunted Dark Bridal, y empezara a trabajar junto a Diabolik Lovers **(los Sakamaki) **y More Blood** (Los Mukami) **Espero la acepten con gusto**-

Las fans aunque se mostraron reticentes finalmente gritaron con entusiasmo, la disquera Dark Ligth tenia mas audiencia que nunca, ya que por mensajes se corrió la voz de una nueva integrante, sumando al hecho de las redes sociales, no solo habia mujeres sino también hombres en esos grupos, mensajes y mensajes de aceptación para la joven rubia.

El show continuo de la misma manera, todos alagaban a los once jóvenes, las televisiones captaban la señal de todos, los fans en ese gran estadio cantaban las canciones antes memorizadas, por ser parte de las mas famosas, hubo un momento en que la joven rubia salió vestida con una camisa de tirantes, cuello en "V", con una capa roja llegando hasta la cadera, con una falda globo color dorado, un cinturón negro, botines color negro con calcetas hasta mas arriba de las rodillas blancas y por ultimo unas orejas caídas con cola esponjosa color doradas de perrito.

Cuando el show finalmente acabo, todos los jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivos camerinos, la joven estaba en camino al suyo cuando el chico de cabello castaño rojizo se le acerco, tomo su cintura y con un susurro le dijo…

**-Bitch-chan- **

En ese momento la joven no reacciono pues además el oji verde, habia lamido el cuello de la joven rozando los dientes, que ella pudo jurar parecían colmillos, pero cuando quiso reclamar algo simplemente le fue imposible, pues el joven prácticamente habia desaparecido, suspiro con resignación antes de entrar a su habitacion.

* * *

bueno los que ya leyeron algun fic mio en esta categoria se daria cuenta que deberia actualizar alguno de ellos, pero tengo la idea desde hace tiempo y tenia que hacerlo.

Dejenme un review si les ha gustado y otro sino, pero por favor denme su opinion


	2. Fuera del escenario

Antes que nada ¡Gumenasai! En verdad no esperaba tardar tanto para subir capitulos en este ni en otros fics pero la realidad fue otra.

Se que tarde meses en actualizar pero ya volvi, y espero esta vez no tardar hasta el proximo año. Disfruten el capitulo.

_Muchas gracias a 052, Seshru, Little Indulgence y _

_f__ .yui21. _

Por estas personas ya no tardare demasiado. Solo tenganme paciencia nee?

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

_"__Acércate más a mí, porque soy el único poseedor de ti, nee?"_

La chica después de haber pasado por aquel "accidente" porque era lo que ella creía, se dejo caer con fuerza, las orejas doradas sobre su cabeza estuvieron a punto de caer, el mullido sillón color rosa la acogió con tranquilidad, se acomodo quedando recostada con sus rodillas levemente encogidas sobre si, lo suficiente para quedar en el sillón con los rubios cabellos desperdigados por el cojín fucsia; se sentía presionada aun cuando no sentía que debiese, sin embargo todo era tan confuso, los movimientos sin duda eran los que su amiga acostumbraba a hacer, sin embargo era su primer trabajo de idol y a pesar de que en su primera presentación todo había salido bien, era lo que, aunque sonase tonto la preocupaba. Pero para su beneficio o desgracia había entrado a trabajar justamente con ·Diabolik Lovers· (Sakamaki) y ·More Blood· (Los Mukami) que además de ser famosos en Japón también lo eran mundialmente, si, las cosas no podrían ser mejores. Admitía que el ver a su amiga siempre le pareció que el trabajo de una Idol era demasiado difícil sin embargo no imagino que su primera presentación fuese tan rara, con ver su traje bastaba. Sin embargo muy a pesar de su cansancio, se sentí realmente feliz de poder hacer algo como eso, sobre todo si su causa era tan importante para ella, se podría decir lo único que ella amaba _(N.A: Por ahora…),_ finalmente el sueño le venció, y sin más se dejo llevar.

·

**-Raito-san por favor ve por Yui-san a su habitación-** hablo el manager distrayendo a Raito de una posible conquista.

**-Ve Raito, yo las cuidare bien-** respondió un rubio a su lado, mientras pasaba el brazo por el hombro de la fan.

**-Tks-** dijo el castaño.

Mientras iba por los pasillos llego a una puerta que lucía ligeramente empolvada con un cartel que decía "Solo mujeres" por lo que se imagino era el camerino de las mujeres pero hasta donde el sabia este debía estar vacio pues esa disquera los contrato primero a ellos y luego a los Mukami por lo que un camerino así era innecesario. Camino hasta quedar frente a la única puerta blanca y cuidada con una estrella que decía "Komori Yui". Toco un par de veces pero nadie respondió.

**-Bitch-chan hay formas más sencillas de llamar mi atención-** dijo para luego entrar a la habitación.

Al abrirla se encontró con la joven dormida, con los labios levemente entreabiertos mientras respiraba de manera acompasada, obviamente relajada, la falda apenas cubría lo que cualquier pervertido como este querría ver, además de que esa expresión le era extremadamente violable por no decir incitante, entonces con lentitud se acerco hasta la chica esperando despertarla con un beso sin embargo sin darse cuenta Yui se movió a tal grado en que golpeo la perfecta cara de Raito haciendo que este tambaleara, dejándole la mano de cierta manera marcada, algo molesto se le quedo viendo de nuevo, parecía un angelito que no rompía ni un plato pero si golpeaba caras.

-**Bitch-chan es hora de levantarse**- expreso menos enojado.

**-Cinco minutos más…-** susurro la joven rubia mas dormida que despierta.

**-Levántate…-** se acerco hasta su oído para susurrar con una vocecita burlona **– o voy a violarte-** se quito antes de que despertase la joven.

Decisión correcta, pues sin esperárselo la chica se levanto con rapidez, solo vio como la joven volteaba de un lado a otro alternando a todos lados, revisándose a sí misma posiblemente si llevaba la ropa puesta, causándole gracia la suficiente como para reírse a carcajadas por su mirada angustiada, luego su cara a ser todo un poema cuando lo vio.

**-Parece que viste un fantasma Bitch-chan**- tenía una condenada sonrisa en los labios.

-**Ojala hubiera sido así-** dijo con algo de resentimiento.

**-Ya nos están hablando así que mueve tu lindo trasero hacia el estudio**- pronuncio dejando a la chica con una cara roja de ira y vergüenza.

**-Pervertido-** pronuncio

Pero el castaño simplemente la ignoro, y siguió caminando como si no hubiese escuchado lo ultimo aunque deseaba responderle "-Lo sé y me enorgullezco-" pero si quería salir de esa habitación debía quedarse callado aun cuando escuchaba brevemente las palabras que Yui decía por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente. Antes de llegar vislumbro lo que sería una cabellera verde por lo que retrocedió con algo de enojo, topando entonces con el pecho de Yui.

**-Raito-kun, déjame pasar-** expreso la jovencita mientras veía a lo lejos a una joven de cabello verde.

**-¡Tami-chan!-** grito con felicidad corriendo hacia una chica que volteo a verla posando sus ojos sobre ella.

**-¿Yui-chan? ¡Yui-chan!- **abrió los brazos con entusiasmo recibiendo a la pelirrubia ligeramente más bajita que ella.

**-¿Se conocen Yui-san?-** pregunto un peli morado que ahora cargaba un osito.

-**Si Tami-chan es como una hermana**- mientras seguía abrazando a la peli verde.

**-La mayor por cierto- **guiño un ojo a Yui haciéndola reír. La chica tenía la piel tan blanca como los Sakamaki con un cabello liso de color verde llegándole hasta las caderas con flequillo completo, unos ojos de color celeste. Su vestido era simple (el vestido que Yui uso en el anime solo que corto).

**-Entonces tú la conoces, y son como hermanas, ¿sabes de su antiguo romance con Raito?- **dijo un rubio de ojos azules.

**-¡KOU!-** gritaron con enojo hacia el chico que hablo de mas.

**-Tami-chan nunca me dijiste que tenías novio menos ese pervertido-** explico la jovencita con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-Lo lamento pero ya hace dos años que no te veo-** respondió con melancolía.

**-Desde que trabajaste como Idol, te invito a mi casa, papá estará feliz de volver a verte-** dijo con entusiasmo la rubia.

**-No olvides la fiesta de esta tarde, será tu debut frente a los paparazzi-** con tranquilidad le recordó Reiji.

**-Si no se preocupen, vamos Tami-chan ¡Hasta luego chicos!-** ambas chicas se olvidaron de que no iban disfrazadas así que lo mas seguro es que las fans les atacaran.

**-¿Cuánto tardaran para ser asediadas?-** pregunto Ruki con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-Yui aun no es tan reconocida pero sin duda Tamiko-san lo es-** dijo quitado de la pena Ayato con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

**-Que fastidio-** dijo Shu levantándose del sillón tomando un disfraz del montón. Quería irse.

·

·

**-Olvide los disfraces-** hablo la peli verde arrepentida. Mientras recobraba el aire.

-**No te preocupes Tami-chan, a mi también se me olvido-** la rubia estaba acomodando su falda.

Ambas chicas se vieron la una a la otra, para sonreírse mientras se alistaban, puesto que acabaron los cabellos completamente despeinados, con las ropas por así decirlo desechas, las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera.

**-No corría tanto desde la preparatoria-** hablo la chica peli verde.

**-¿Conseguiste un profesor privado?-** le pregunto con algo de sorpresa.

**-Si, y tu pronto terminaras haciéndolo, se vuelve agotador huir de tus compañeros, además todo se vuelve vacio. Peor aún el grupo con quien entraste.-** dijo con una sonrisa triste, para luego sonreírle con cariño.

**-Tami-chan siempre nos tendrás a papá, y a mi-** le abrazo con fuerza.

**-Lo sé Yui-chan, busquemos algo para que te coloques-**

Ambas chicas subieron hasta el segundo piso, visitaron al padre de Yui, el cual no esperaba volver a la pequeña Tamiko, este estaba postrado en cama por lo que no pudo recibirlas como lo que él creía necesario, sin embargo ya más tarde Yui y Tamiko salieron a un centro comercial para comprar un vestido pues era cierto que Yui tendría su presentación.

Yui eligió un vestido con un corsé straple con tirantes de color blanco, en la cintura un cinturón blanco con un moño, la falda era corta más arriba de las rodillas con caída en picos de tul, usaba unas medias de color blanco con unas zapatillas azules, pulseras de plata delgada con unas mariposas azules de aretes, su cabello con una media colita y en ella una mariposa de broche color azul y blanco.

Tamiko en cambio eligió un vestido color rojo, tirantes en forma de corazón con unos tacones rojos y unas medias negras, la falda le llegaba al muslo, en forma de globo con animal print con listones cayendo por detrás de este. Mientras dejaba su cabello largo usando un broche de flor negra.

Listas para las fiestas se encaminaron en la limousine que Tamiko pidió. Yui estaba igual o más nerviosa que antes de salir al escenario, tal vez fue su trabajo de Idol pero en la escuela pertenecía al coro, entonces cuando el vehículo se detuvo, tomo la mano que se le ofrecía, para después entrar hacia el salón donde ya se les esperaba, retuvo el aire sin poder contenerse, nunca había tenido tantas miradas sobre ella, estaba asustada, sería una larga noche. Entro junto a su amiga que era tan solicitada como ella, al sentir su mirada celeste contra la rosada sintió un gran alivio, aunque aun así se sentía algo estresada por no decir temerosa.

* * *

Ojala les haiga gustado el capitulo, Si fue asi dejen un review y si no pues aun asi. Cualquier critica es aceptada. Asi que hablen por que ya volvi.

Chao!


	3. Bajo la Luna

Aqui de nuevo. Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero he tenido problemas ya saben estar en la escuela no ayuda, como sea, dejando las excusas de lado. Aqui esta la entrega del 3 capitulo.

Esta vez la oportunidad sera de...!Kou!. Respuestas de review al final.

**_Muchas gracias a 052, Seshru, Little Indulgence, .yui21, LOLITA GOTICA, ,127, JAGL, TheTranslator001, Alice in the wonderland13._**

* * *

_"__Debes aprender que me perteneces, por las buenas o por las malas"_

Todas las miradas sobre ella le tenían nerviosa, y su amiga Tamiko había desaparecido, ahora si estaba asustada, deseaba gritar y hacer que la atención sobre ella desapareciera pero quizás haciendo eso estaría mucho peor. Ahora estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni moverse, petrificada delante la puerta.

**-M –Neko –chan, ¿Qué haces ahí parada?-** le dijo un chico rubio despertándola de su ensoñación.

**-Kou-kun, nunca había estado tan feliz de verte-** se giro hasta abrazarle por eliminar la tensión sobre ella.

**-Ohya, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?-** él no estaba sonrojado, solo algo enfermo. El no se sonrojaba

**-Estas personas me dan miedo- **dijo la chica a su oído, separándose del chico.

**-Eres nueva en esto, es obvio que te vean como carne fresca- **le dijo el castaño enojado, a sabiendas de la razón, una que no admitiría.

**-¿Carne fresca por ser nueva? Es algo estúpido- **la chica no entendía a tanta atención, no es como que no la recibiera solo era algo extraña tenerla, o al menos ser tan evidente para darse cuenta.

**-Como sea, M –Neko –chan vamos a la mesa reservada-** le indico mientras tomaba la mano de la joven, haciéndola sonrojar, mientras que hacia un gesto divertido al castaño ya antes enfurruñado.

**-Está bien, pero no sé donde esta Tami-chan, ¿la han visto?-** interrogo la rubia parándose de puntillas para buscarla.

Antes de darse cuenta era sostenida por unos brazos en apariencia fuertes pues ella aseguraba no tocar el suelo, pudiendo encontrar la cabellera verde de la que era su amiga, entonces cuando se disponía a dar las gracias, se dio cuenta de que quien la había cargado era nada menos que Raito, o como ella lo había apodado "Pervertido Sakamaki".

**-Raito-kun, ¿podrías bajarme? Ya encontré a Tami-chan-** dijo con algo de inseguridad en su voz, se sentía extrañamente cómoda en aquellos brazos que le sujetaban.

**-¿Y si no quiero Bitch-chan?-** inquirió con una sonrisa divertida, al tener a la chica en manos y a Kou con cara de enojo a un lado.

**-Bájala de una vez Raito**- hablo Kou que la jalaba lentamente, Raito algo cansado del empuje del chico soltó a la joven algo reticente, para después chasquear la lengua y alejarse hasta la mesa reservada.

**-Gracias Kou-** sonrió la chica.

**-No fue nada M –Neko –chan-** tomo la mano de la chica hasta llevarla a la mesa.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, ambos se sentaron, Yui al lado de Kou mientras que a su izquierda se encontraba Subaru, Ayato, Kanato, Reiji, Ruki, Yuma, Azusa, Shu y Raito; toda la noche se la pasaron en platicas algo extrañas, desde la afección por dulces hasta la molesta actitud –según Reiji – del flojo de Shu. También los chicos se pusieron atentos a lo que Yui les contaba. Como de su viaje hacia América, así fueron cosas tras cosa, mientras que la música era algo aburrida para ellos. Eran los únicos adolescentes ahí.

**-¿Qué les parece si nos divertimos?- **exclamo Yui, con su voz algo animada, tratando de relajar el aburrimiento.

**-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos Yui?-** le inquirió el pelinegro Mukami, el cual veía a la joven con algo de curiosidad.

**-¿Ven el equipo de sonido en el escenario? ¿Por qué no improvisamos?- **les dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, la verdad todos estaban aburridos por lo que asintieron a la idea.

**-Es una buena idea considerando que viene de ti-** explico el pelinegro haciendo enfurecer a la rubia.

-**Estúpido y sensual nerd-** susurro con lentitud, para no ser oída aunque no lo consiguió, siendo escuchada por las diez personas en esa mesa, haciendo enrojecer al pelinegro Sakamaki.

**-Como sea, vamos allá-** dijo Shu levantándose de la silla.

Se acercaron hasta el escenario, sin saber realmente que hacer, llegando a ese lugar tomaron los micrófonos que había, mientras que Ayato detenía la música que había, alertando a todos los adultos que estaban en el salón así como a la peli verde que hacia un buen rato buscaba a su hermana menor. La música era algo movida, en el teclado Raito junto a Shu, con Ayato y Kanato en la guitarra, Reiji y Ruki tocaban los bajos, mientras que Azusa la batería, Yuma tocaba otra de las guitarras, sin embargo Kou se quedo sin instrumento por lo que se resigno a tener que cantar junto a la rubia.

_Nada de lo que digo sale bien_

_No puedo amar sin luchar_

_Nadie nunca sabe mi nombre_

_Cuando rogué por Sol, llovió._

_Estoy harta de perder el tiempo_

_Pero nada se mueve en mi mente_

_La inspiración, no puede ser encontrada, _

_Me levanto y caigo pero…_

_¡Estoy viva! (X2)_

_Entre lo bueno y lo malo_

_Es donde me encontraras_

_Para alcanzar el cielo_

_Voy a luchar, y dormiré cuando muera._

_Cada amante rompe mi corazón_

_Y lo sé desde el principio_

_De todos modos termino en un lio_

_Siempre soy la segunda opción_

_Todos mis amigos simplemente escapan, _

_Cuando tengo un mal día, preferiría quedarme en cama_

_Pero sé que hay una razón…_

_¡Estoy viva! ¡Estoy viva! ¡Oh yeah!_

_Cuando el acostumbra a colgar el teléfono_

_Cuando estoy atascada en un segundo lugar_

_Aquellas excusas que no se pueden borrar_

_No quiero sentir lástima por mí._

Cuando acabo la canción, recibieron aplausos de todas las personas ahí, mientras que con una sonrisa la chica se giro hacia los jóvenes, hasta acabar con el rubio a su lado, en donde se detuvo con más tiempo para sonreírle mientras que el joven le sonreía de la misma manera, aunque algo reticente a querer saber el porqué, aun así, estaba feliz de haber cantado esa canción. Al bajar del escenario el rubio le tomo de la mano y con una mirada le indico que la siguiera, la llevo hasta un balcón en que la Luna brillaba con esplendor iluminando el jardín que estaba fuera del salón donde se celebraba el debut de Komori.

**-Este lugar es hermoso Kou- **suspiro la chica el aire fresco que le llegaba.

**-Tú te ves hermosa bajo la luz de la Luna-** respondió con cuidado el rubio sin ver realmente el paisaje, sino a la rubia.

-**Gracias-** le respondió la chica, mientras que el eco de un vals comenzaba a sonar, de manera alterna como si se encontrase lejos del lugar,

**-¿Quieres bailar?-** le inquirió estirando su mano para que la chica la tomar.

**-Con mucho gusto-**

Al aceptar se colocaron para bailar, mirándose el uno al otro, fundiéndose el azul entre el rosa, mezclando cada tanto el calor de sus alientos, pululando el perfume de rosas y la colonia de ambos, sintiendo que nada existía, solo ellos dos, de alguna manera, ambos nunca se habían sentido así, era desconocido así como la sensaciones que dentro de ellos se removían con lentitud, un baile lento, donde ambos se sentían cómodos.

**-Yui-chan es hora de irnos- **hablo la joven peli verde, que venía con pose tensa con el ceño fruncida, aparentemente enojada.

**-Está bien Tami-chan, Kou-kun hasta luego- **le dijo la joven mientras le besaba la mejilla del joven, saliendo junto a su amiga.

·

Kou algo atontado se quedo un rato en ese balcón, recordando la cálida sensación en su mejilla, una que no quería olvidar, entonces palpándola se quedo admirando lo hermoso de la Luna encontrando que no tenía comparación con los ojos rosas de ella.

**-¿Qué te ocurre Kou-kun?- **destaco el chico tras del rubio con saña, mientras que se acercaba hasta el barandal trepándose en el, viendo la actitud cabreada del Mukami.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres Raito?, no tengo tiempo para juegos- **le respondió con molestia.

**-¿A no?, bueno tenía que ver con Bitch-chan pero si realmente no quieres entonces olvídalo…-** quitándole importancia se levanto del barandal dispuesto a irse justo cuando iba abrir la puerta, la voz de su compañero idol le detuvo.

**-¡Espera!, ¿de qué se trata esta vez?-** le detuvo el rubio. Raito dándole la espalda sonrió con malicia, su plan dio resultado.

-**Te propongo una pequeña apuesta. A ambos nos interesa Bitch-chan ¿o no?-** le indico con seriedad el castaño. El oji azul solo asintió con inseguridad en sus gestos**. –Entonces, porque no ver quien consigue que ella se enamore de alguno de nosotros-** le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.

**-¿No acaba ahí la cosa, verdad? buscas algo más que su amor-** respondió con suspicacia el rubio, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al oji verde.

**-Me atrapaste-** coloco sus manos en señal de rendición **-además de su amor quiero que sea mía, por ello voy a ganar. Ella no tiene porque enterarse, todo está permitido, besos, citas, etc., etc.… ¿Qué dices; aceptas?-** le extendió la mano esperando a que el rubio aceptara o no.

Algo dubitativo Kou se encontraba pensando en cada acción, cada palabra, todo lo que pudiera indicarle el truco en ese trato, así como también el descubrir algo mas, esos ojos verdosos lo veían con suspicacia, como si supiera algo que el no. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la apuesta tenía algo más que lo que el contexto decía.

**-No tengo todo el día ¿Aceptas o no?-** le pregunto con algo de molestia esta vez esperando la respuesta de Kou. El chico solo abrió la boca dispuesto a decir lo que sería la aceptación o la negación…

* * *

Se que les deje con la duda pero queria darle suspenso a la cosa. A proposito esta ves ustedes elegiran quien quiere que protagonize el prox. capitulo.

Cancion.- I'm alive-BECCA (1 ending de Kuroshitsuji)

**_052, Seshru, Little Indulgence, .yui21.-_**_Claro que continuare, antes tendria la participacion de todos pero pense en enfocarme solo en dos, asi que tome a estos dos, espero les haiga gustado. Los demas tomaran papel mas que nada para tomar relacion fraternal con Yui._

**_LOLITA GOTICA.- _**_La cancion del primer capitulo, tal vez no lo creas pero la escribi yo. Eso me recuerda que las canciones que coloque, avisare de quien son tanto artista como nombre, si no lo coloco es porque las escribi yo._

**_ ,127.- _**_Que bien que leeras este fic tambien, la verdad espero te guste mucho como va hasta ahora._

**_JAGL.- _**_Tratare de ser mas rapida con las actualizaciones._

**_TheTranslator001.- _**_Gracias por el animo, tratare de explicar las cosas en palabras simples cuando se requiera._

**_Alice in the wonderland13.- _**_Tambien a ti te agradezco tu animo._

_En serio muchas gracias a todas, estoy muy feliz de que lean mi historia y de que les vaya gustando._

_Ya saben, esta ves ustedes podran votar sobre si quieren que el cap. proximo lo protagonize Raito o Kou._


	4. La primera cita

Lamento haberme ausentado, asi como no haber dado los agradecimientos correspondientes, lei los reviews, y se que el ganador fue... !Raito!

Aplausos, bueno la marcacion fue de 10, no todos estan en los reviews, sino que tambien fue de mis amigos que leen el fic. De cualquier manera fue lo que salio, espero les guste mucho.

·

_"__No me importan los demás te arrastrare junto a mi pecado"_

**-No tengo todo el día ¿Aceptas o no?-** le pregunto con algo de molestia esta vez esperando la respuesta de Kou. El chico solo abrió la boca dispuesto a decir lo que sería la aceptación o la negación…

**-…Acepto Raito- **ambos se dieron la mano, no significaba una tregua sino un pacto de guerra, y ambos lo sabían. Desde ese momento, harian lo que fuera para que la joven Komori se enamorara de alguno de los dos, porque definitivamente ni el ni Kou querían perder, ya fuera por orgullo o por atracción; de cualquier manera no perdería. Mucho menos contra el Mukami.

**-Entonces estas dentro del juego-** le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa seria, rara combinación en el rostro del Sakamaki.

**-¿Cuáles son las reglas?-** indico Kou con molestia puesto que realmente no estaba de humor, comenzaba a arrepentirse.

**-Se permiten las citas, besos, abrazos, y hasta donde ella nos deje llegar. En las citas, ninguno puede intervenir en las del otro, si ocurre recibirá compensación, creo que es todo…por ahora- **sin despedida ni nada el castaño salió del balcón dejando pensativo al rubio, lo que se le ocurriera al chico le daba igual.

Ya fuera de la habitacion, saco su teléfono celular caminando hasta la salida donde sus hermanos ya lo esperaban, subió a la limousine sin poder borrársele esa sonrisa del rostro, de alguna manera las cosas prometían ser divertidas, pero se aseguraría de que solo el se divirtiera. Viendo la pantalla coloco el botón para llamar esperando los pitidos que avisaban la pronta atención.

·

El camino hacia su hogar habia sido de manera rutinaria, bajo frente a ella y se dispuso a entrar, sonrio un poco para sus adentros esperaba que su padre estuviera bien, puesto que con el trabaja de Idol sentía que comenzaba a desatenderlo y eso es lo que menos quería.

**-Ya llegue-** aviso a su progenitor, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

**-Bienvenida a casa-** le indico una mujer al menos de treinta años, sonriéndole mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**-¡Angela! gracias por venir de nuevo. Creo que esto sera mas seguido-** le indico la rubia, con algo de pena rascando su mejilla.

**-No te preocupes Yui, esta bien, sabes lo mucho que los quiero a ambos-** respondió con ternura hacia la joven que bien podría ser su hija.

**-A propósito toma-** busco en su bolsa color blanca, algo en especifico, bajo los sorprendidos ojos de Angela saco un fajo de billetes, entregándoselo **–Te debía la paga de hace tiempo-** le indico con una sonrisa.

**-Pero Yui, te he dicho que no es necesario aparte esto es mucho mas-** le indico con sorpresa sin poder creérselo o no.

**-Lo se, pero en serio aceptalo-** le tomo la mano y se lo entrego; antes de decirle algo mas su canción comenzó a sonar. –Espera un momento Angela-

**-¿Hola?-** pregunto con curiosidad, ese numero era desconocido para ella.

**-¡Buenas noches! ¿No me reconoces?-** pregunto el interlocutor.

**-¿Raito-kun? ¿Cómo conoces mi numero?-** le cuestiono, sin saber si sentirse enojada o emocionada.

**-Eso no importa, te llame porque quería invitarte a una cita- **respondió el castaño con picardia, la rubia juraría que estaba sonriendo.

**-¿Una cita?-** inquirió ella –**Me encantaría Raito-kun-** sonrio algo sonrojada.

**-Esta bien, mañana te aclaro todo, ¿ok?-** preguntaba el castaño

**-Si esta bien, hasta luego Raito-kun-** colgó el teléfono con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, mientras que al voltear se encontró con una mujer sonriendo con complicidad.

**-¿Qué ocurre Angela**?- la rubia guardaba su celular, la mirada castaña le calaba.

**-Nada…¿Quién es Raito-kun?- **pregunto la mujer, era su figura materna, le conocia bien.

**-Es un compañero de trabajo-** respondió con rapidez.

**-¿Solo eso?-** dijo de nuevo Angela.

**-Solo eso Angela… ¡Hasta mañana!-** la joven corrió hasta llegar a su cuarto, mientras que terminaba por aventarse a su cama.

**-La juventud-** suspiro la pelinegra.

·

Al cerrar el celular se quedo algo atontado viendo hacia la Luna que lograba vislumbrarse por su ventana, recordando como los rosados ojos brillaban bajo ella, formo una sonrisa sin darse cuenta; pero seguramente para sus hermanos esa mueca no habia sido la mas confiable puesto que se le vieron con cara de extrañeza.

**-Raito ¿Qué estas tramando?-** le pregunto el segundo hijo de la familia.

**-¿A mi? No se de que hablas Reiji-kun**- indico quitándole importancia mientras volvia su vista a la ventana.

**-Solo espero no tenga que ver con Yui**- indico el pelirosa con cara de fastidiado.

**-¿Por qué, te molestaría si fuera asi?-** le pregunto el castaño, con tono hostil no pensaba pelear con otro mas, mucho menos si ese alguien era su hermano.

**-No, pero complicarías nuestro trabajo-** hablo el rubio por su hermano menor

**-No te preocupes nadie saldrá lastimado ****_Excepto Kou-_** fue lo que dijo omitiendo lo demás, de verdad el dia de mañana seria divertido.

·

·

Al levantarse se encontraba mas animado de lo normal y eso fue obvio para sus hermanos, puesto que no se quejaba del trabajo pero si hacia uno que otro comentario sarcástico, sin embargo esa mañana estaba mas concentrado en la ropa que usaría que en lo demás, fue el ultimo en alistarse eligiendo un atuendo sencillo, jeans con una polo a rayas winda con blanco, su sombrero y unas botas negras. Al bajar, se dio cuenta de que habia cosas que realmente se le pasaron a un olvido.

**-Raito lo olvidaste ¿verdad?-** le inquirió su hermano pelirrojo mientras lo veía con burla.

**-¿Eh?-** y es que ahora cabia en la cuenta de que sus hermanos vestían de manera que asemejaban demonios claro sin las alas negras y cada uno con un rasgo característico de los cinco, esas se las colocarían en el estudio, solo que ese era el problema, el no habia recordado aquello.

**-Lo olvido-** dijeron todos con rapidez mientras veian a su hermano confundido, el cual corrió hasta su cuarto cambiándose lo mas rapido posible.

·

**-Llegamos tarde por tu culpa Raito-kun, ¿nee Teddy, Raito anda muy distraído?-** indico un peli morado estirando su short negro.

**-No es nada Kanato-kun-** explico el castaño con rapidez, mientras se alejaba buscando a la chica en el estudio.

**-Hola Bitch-chan**- grito con alegría y algo de sorna corriendo hacia la joven que le daba la espalda, y para su desgracia platicaba con el rubio Mukami que vestia como ellos solo que en color blanco.

**-Hola Raito-kun, espera un segundo…como te decía Kou no sera posible eso-** le indico con pena puesto que no podría aceptar, mientras le daba la espalda a un enojado Raito.

**-No te preocupes para la otra sera- **le indico mientras le besaba la mejilla, guiñándole el ojo con complicidad, mientras se retiraba.

**-¿Qué paso aquí?-** inqurio el castaño ahora frente a la chica viéndola de manera inquisitiva.

**-Es que Kou me invito a salir esta tarde-** le respondió la joven sin saber realmente porque lo hizo.

**-¿Qué le dijsite?-** exigió una respuesta

**-Que no podría porque estaría ocupada-** le indico de nueva con una sonrisa, ¿eran celos acaso?

**-Muy bien Bitch-chan-** le abrazo con fuerza notando ahora el atuendo que llevaba. Un short azul con dos tirantes cayendo, con una blusa rosa (la que lleva en el anime/manga) asi como unas botas de color rosa con medias de red blancas. Se le quedo mirando con mas tiempo del necesario.

**-¿Qué ocurre pervertido Sakamaki?-** no comprendía su actitud, además la mirada incomodaba.

**-¿Es tu ropa normal?-** era una mezcla de estilos que se veía hermoso en ella.

**-Si, el productor dijo que podía usar mi ropa para este video, ya sabes yo soy una humana en el- **le indico con una sonrisa mientras se señalaba a si misma **-¡Wow! Realmente pareces un demonio-** le demostró con sorpresa señalando las alas negras asi como el atuendo.

**-Gracias Bitch-chan, y tu pareces una…humana-** respondió sin saber que mas contestarle.

**-…-** se quedo quieta la joven mirándole con gracia mezcla de enojo fingido.

**-¡Chicos a sus lugares!-** les indicaba el productor a los chicos quedando solo estos en el escenario, Yui aparecería despues.

·

·

La discoteca se llenaba de personas, pululando la emoción asi como la sensualidad, el clima dentro del lugar era tan frio como para congelar asi como tan caliente para incomodar, las luces estrambóticas girando y haciendo figuras por las paredes que cambiaban dependiendo de la iluminación, globos entre otras cosas, además de bebidas que ella nunca habia conocido. Pero de seguro el castaño si conocia el lugar. Puesto que los guardias le recibieron como si fuera frecuente ir a ir. Algo extraño en ese lugar es que debía ponerse algún antifaz para entrar.

**-¿Estas comoda Bitch-chan?-** le indico en el odio con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

**-Si, ¿vienes seguido?-** le pregunto mientras miraba los verdes ojos, detrás del antifaz azul.

-**Claro, me gusta divertirme, ¿vamos a bailar?-** le pregunto con una sonrisa.

**-Si esta bien-** fue arrastrada de la mano junto al castaño, terminando por estar en alguna parte de la pista de baile, una llena de personas bailando de manera rápida y pegada, a la vista de la rubia podrían ser practicamente un solo ser. Era raro, ¿ella tendría que bailar asi con Raito?

Cuando una canción cambio, se dio cuenta de lo movida que era, la letra de fondo era de igual manera extraña aunque esa canción la conocia y era una de sus favoritas, aunque de cierta forma se sentia incomoda con el chico frente a ella, viéndola de manera escudriñadora mientras le tomaba la cadera, tomando una pierna de la joven subiéndola a su cintura, sonriendo tratando de aspirarle confianza.

**-¿Estas lista?-** le cuestiono al oído de la joven mientras besaba el lóbulo perforado, haciendo suspirar a la rubia mientras esta asentía.

_No tienes salida de este juego_

_Porque este rondo de pasión se desborda_

_Incapaz de contenerlo, dejo que fluya_

_Alcanzando el objeto de mi deseo_

_Desatando los mas bajos instintos_

_Hiere y lastima, no te molestes en llorar,_

_Esa es mi manera de amar_

_No importa los ruegos que me des, simplemente no puedes escapar._

_Tal y como una telaraña de lujuria Cuanto mas te mueves mas te enredas._

_Resígnate, mi paciencia no dura demasiado._

_Aun amándote debere castigarte si no aprendes tus modales._

_¿Qué si estoy enfermo?_

_El sufrimiento es demasiado contagioso como para no hacerlo._

_¿Qué si no soy normal?_

_¿Al menos conoces la normalidad en el amor?_

_El amor es igual a pecar, por eso te arrastrare_

_A veces el alejarte solo lo empeora_

_Un posesivo querer, es peligrosamente mortal._

_No estaría satisfecho hasta verte gritar_

_Sadico sin remedio, masoquista de nacimiento._

_Los sueños son ilusiones desvanecidas_

_Las pesadillas te persiguen y atrapan._

Al terminar la canción, ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta la barra donde estaban las bebidas, el castaño tomo la cadera de la chica hasta sentarla en uno de los banquillos, la cual sonrio con cariño al verse tratada asi.

**-¿Quieres algo de beber?-** le pregunto el castaño llamando a una camarera.

**-Hola guapo, ¿Cómo te llamas?-** le inquirió una mesera rubia con exuberantes curvas al oji verde.

**-Viene acompañado, ¿podrias solo tomar las bebidas**?- le cuestiono la rubia con tono hostil tomando el brazo del chico que la miro asombrado, mientras la mujer estaba molesta.

**-Lo lamento, quiero una nube multicolor y para ella el infierno celestial-** pidió el chico castaño, recibiendo rápidamente un trago transparente que parecia cambiar de colores, mientras que el segundo vaso pintaba de color rojo con líneas blancas "Exóticas" pensó la rubia.

Por desgracia las bebidas llevaban alcohol, y para descuido de la rubia que en su vida habia bebido se le subió demasiado rapido además despues de tomar cinco vasos de infierno celestial contribuyeron mucho a su estado. Estuvieron varias veces en la pista de baile, Raito se dio cuenta de ello cuando la joven le tomo la mano para ir hacia la pista; la primera vez que bailaron el la guio pero ahora ella parecia una bailarina nata. Con una sonrisa soñolienta le susurro al oído.

**-Yo te conozco-** le dijo con una risita.

**-Trabajamos juntos Bitch-chan-** se rio de manera ligera, ver a la chica ebria era gracioso

**-¡Noooo! Antes de trabajar contigo, me encantaban tus canciones-** le dijo tomando el cuello del chico metiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello. **–Eres mi idol favorito-**

**-¿Bitch-chan?-**la respiración sobre su cuello le producía leves espasmos por lo que la movio un poco, con una de sus manos tomo la cara de la joven descubriendo que estaba dormida. Sonrio para sus adentros, demasiado para una noche.

Sin saber que hacer tomo a la joven en brazos, cargándola estilo princesa terminando por llegar hasta el convertible negro aparcado fuera del local, coloco a Yui en el asiento del copiloto, aunque esta se movio quedando apoyada en sus piernas, algo incomodo condujo hasta su hogar, compartido por cierto con todos sus hermanos. Que al verlo lo recibieron con extrañeza, pero decidieron no preguntar, eso seria al dia siguiente.

De cualquier manera, a el no le importaba lo que pensaran, asi que con rapidez subió hasta su habitacion sin saber que hacer, por lo que recostando a Yui en su cama bajo hacia el cuarto de la servidumbre, esperando encontrar a la mucama.

**-Hannah, quiero que busques un pijama limpio para mujer, y se lo coloques a la joven en mi habitacion-** le indico con rapidez mientras subia de nuevo las escaleras, tomando su pijama entrando hasta su baño.

**-¿Qué es lo que ve en ella Raito-sama?-** cuestionaba con enojo hacia la joven dormida, que ahora tenia un camisón rosado, recatado para el gusto de ella, y seguramente de Raito.

**-Retirate Hannah, ya no te necesito**- tomo de nuevo a la joven permitiendo admirar la boca entre abierta asi como la mueca apacible.

**-¿No quiere mis servicios Raito-sama?-** se acerco hasta el castaño con movimientos sensuales.

**-No los necesito, no insistas Hannah y retirate de una vez-** la saco de su habitacion, sin darle derecho a replicar asi como a decir algo mas, por lo tanto se quedo admirando a la joven.

Sintiendo inseguridad de dormir junto a la rubia ensoñación, pero que mas daba, ya la habia traido al lugar y estaba a su lado, en la misma cama, respirando con calma.

¿Por qué pidió que la cambiaran? El pudo haberlo hecho.

**-Raito-kun-** entre sueños la joven suspiro para despues moverse de tal manera en que sus mano quedaba en el pecho, asi como su pierna se enredo con la de Raito.

De alguna manera Raito supuso que no podría dormir tranquilamente, además se sonrojo lo cual era extraño, nunca lo habia hecho, por lo mismo sintió que esa noche seria todo menos tranquila.

·

De cualquier manera, espero dejen un review si les ha gustado, el proximo capitulo podria ser de protagonista Raito, pero bien pueden elegir entre el o Kou, ademas de que pueden elegir con alguien mas, aunque reitero.

Las parejas romanticas que quedaran con Yui, principalmente seran o **Raito** o **Kou. **Pero pueden elegir si alguno de los Sakamaki o Mukami se acerque a Yui de manera fraternal.

Me despido y prometo no tardar demasiado.


	5. ¿Agradable compañia?

Estoy de vuelta, y se que he tardado demasiado, y se me ocurre hacer mas fics T-T, pero bueno, espero no me maten y como no pude decidir a quien poner para el capitulo, seran Ayato y Shu.

Muchas, muchas graaciiiiiiaaaaasssssssssssss! a...LOLITA GOTICA, TheTranslator001, .yui21, Guest, mika, Alice in wonderland13, .127, Little Indulgence, Seshru y 052.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, en esta ocasion no habra cancion, pero para el proximo puedo jurarles que lo habra.

**Cuando las palabras salgan en negritas y cursvia es por que son recuerdos/pensamientos del personaje.** _Cuando solo salgan la cursiva es porque es una cancion_

Ya para no aburrirlas, aqui esta el capitulo.

_·············_

_"__Pensar y pensar, para al final nada solucionar"_

_············_

**_-¡Noooo! Antes de trabajar contigo, me encantaban tus canciones-_**_le dijo tomando el cuello del chico metiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello. __**–Eres mi idol favorito-**_

**_-¿Bitch-chan?-_**_por la voz del joven que le sostenía dedujo, que posiblemente estaría sorprendido, pero ella no se sentía en sus cinco, por lo tanto, no le importaba la irracionalidad con la que estaba actuando._

**_-Raito-kun…-_**_suspiro contra el cuello del castaño, posando un delicado beso, apenas un roce_

**_-Yui, ¿te ocurre algo?-_**_le cuestiono, la actitud de la joven no era muy normal que digamos, vale, se paso con la bebida._

**_-Raito-kun repítelo-_**_le rogo con un susurro sobre el cuello, transmitiéndole lo caliente de su respiración_

**_-¿Qué quieres que repita?... sería mejor que te lleve a casa- _**_le indico mientras la cargaba como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, suerte que llevaba su short preferido_

_Sintió como el castaño pagaba las bebidas, la mujer que habían visto antes volvió a coquetear con Raito al ver a la compañía del castaño "dormida" por lo que cuando el chico le siguió el juego por lo que después se enteraría solo era broma, le planto un beso sobre el cuello, dejando una marca morada que después comenzó a lamer, provocándole un escalofrió al castaño. Siguieron el camino, pues Yui intento caminar, pero la banqueta la veía doble, por lo que sus intentos fueron un fracaso._

_Al llegar a la camioneta, el castaño la deposito sobre el asiento del copiloto dejando que la joven se acomodase, aunque aun así tuvo que colocarle el cinturón, por ello Yui aprovecho para plantarle otro beso en el cuello, para luego seguir por los labios, desato algo que ella no conocía, pero el castaño sabía de memoria. La lujuria._

**_-Repite mi nombre Raito-kun…-_**

_No supo cuando, no supo el momento, pero ahora en ese estacionamiento, era apresada por los brazos desnudos de lo que era su cita, rápidamente se fueron a los asientos traseros, donde por series de caricias llegaron a eso. Estaba a punto de hacerlo en un carro, con un pervertido como lo era su compañero de trabajo, acerco la cara del moreno hasta sus labios, para besarlos con fogosidad, dejándose llevar, entrelazando sus lenguas, y retirando la poca ropa que les quedaba._

_Sentía la experta lengua del chico moverse sobre sus pechos, estimulándolos hasta hacerla gemir, sus manos se aferraban al castaño cabello terminando por tirar el sombrero que a Raito le encantaba llevar, unos dedos jugueteaban con su intimidad, haciéndola delirar._

**_-Yui estoy a punto de entrar…-_**

_····_

_····_

Su respiración era agitada, estaba ligeramente nerviosa, todo fue un sueño…bastante incomodo si se puede decir, en su vida había ido a un lugar así, la habitación era bastante hermosa, paredes de color blanco grisáceo, las cortinas de color verde olivo, así como las sabanas, a simple vista era demasiado sencilla, cuando mucho lo mas particular era la especie de chimenea que el lugar poseía, así como una mesita con solo una silla; por lo que la posibilidad de que fuera un motel de paso quedo descartada…por ahora.

No podía girarse, y tampoco moverse, estaba metida en lo que reconocía como tela, probablemente ropa, porque subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, -**_un pecho-_** razono. Entonces como pequeñas imágenes todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, se rememoro en su cabeza, desde la llegada hasta caer dormida entre el cuello del castaño, se sonrojo con furia. Por lo que había descubierto, lo más seguro es que se encontraría en la casa del Pervertido Sakamaki… **_¡Oh por Dios!_**

Con rapidez, movió lo que pudo sus manos para tocar lo que sería su cuerpo, cubierto con una tela, dejo escapar el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo, estaba vestida, por lo tanto no había sido violada, aunque por el sueño que habia tenido hace tan solo unos minutos, tal vez no hubiese contado como violación. Despues de todo, no cuenta si es voluntario. Por un lado se habia alegrado enormemente de que todo fuese solo un sueño, y por el otro se sentia, ¿decepcionada? Fuera lo que fuera, debía levantarse, pero la calidez del cuerpo contiguo era demasiado acogedor como para despertarse, reviso el reloj, eran tan solo las 8 de la mañana, y ella tenía aun sueño.

·

·

Sintió como el cuerpo contiguo se había estado moviendo, no le tomo mucha importancia, pues al parecer la joven no se había dado cuenta de que tenía un ojo entreabierto; todo lo que la joven estuvo haciendo, desde sonrojarse hasta terminar por volver a dormirse lo había visto, no tuvo tiempo para dormir, mas bien no pudo dormir, toda la noche Yui se la había pasado gimiendo, y restregándose contra su cuerpo susurrando su nombre constantemente. No sabía si alegrarse o no, estuvo excitado todo el tiempo, y prácticamente lidiando con ese problema toda la noche, le sorprendió mucho que sus hermanos no hubieran entrado en todo ese tiempo, seria incomodo si lo hicieran…

**-Raito, el estirado quiere que te levantes ya, así que… ¡Hora de despertar!-** y con un cubo de agua en mano retiro las colchas y antes de echarla sobre su hermano, la tiro en el suelo.

**-Ayato, te he dicho miles de veces que no debes echarle agua, ¿sabes quién va a limpiar?-** le pregunto el pelinegro entrando

**-¿¡Porque tanto escándalo!? Aun me quedaban cinco minutos- **entro un rubio, despotricando con lo que viera en frente

**-¿Reiji porque no has preparado hot cakes? Teddy, ¿crees que se le olvido?-** entro un peli morado con un pijama azul con nubes por ella.

**-¡Cállense de una maldita vez!- **y el ultimo chico de la casa, entro, para quedarse tan petrificado como las personas en esa habitación.

**_¡Bendita la costumbre de sus hermanos por tocar la puerta!,_** no sabía en ese momento que era lo más incomodo, si tener a la rubia dormida junto al, y que de nuevo comenzaba a restregársele encima. Si sus hermanos le veían con horror, o la situación graciosa de seguro para quien los viera.

¿Cómo es que Yui seguía dormida, con todo ese escándalo?

**-Raito, baja ya, tenemos que hablar ahora- **y antes de recibir alguna respuesta, les hizo una señal a todos, los cuales salieron.

**-¿Me permites cambiarme?- **le inquirió con sorna el peli castaño, se sentía incomodo.

**-No, dije ahora- **y dejo de escucharlo, Raito vio su cuerpo, **_ojala Bitch-chan no se levante pronto._**

·

·

Se desperezo a penas abrió los ojos, estiro sus brazos, y cayó en la cuenta de que la "prisión" que la había sujetado, ya no estaba, quitándole importancia, se encogió de brazos y se levanto, abrió una que otra puerta y encontró la del baño, al entrar lo único que pudo hacer fue lavarse la cara, peinarse un poco y arreglarse el camisón que ella no sabía que llevaba. De cualquier manera, busco las zapatillas que llevaba, encontrándola al lado de los zapatos del chico que la había llevado a casa. Abrió la puerta, y vio todo el pasillo. Estaba segura de que se perdería en ese lugar.

Camino derecho por el corredor, y llego hasta la cima de unas escaleras que a su parecer daba a la puerta principal, se sentía incomoda, por estar en tan grande mansión, aunque el espacio se le hacia demasiado para solo una persona, mientras caminaba noto como una chica de cabellos lilas le miraba con sus dorados ojos, mientras que con un movimiento despectivo la dejaba ahí parada, **_¿Quién sería ella?_** La sirvienta tal vez, el uniforme lo parecía. Al bajar, se encontró con un ruido que venía del lado derecho, aparentemente ahí estaba Raito, y un poco más relajada, entro a la habitación. **_Grave error._**

Raito no vivía solo, vivía con todos sus hermanos, y no solo eso, ahora todos sabían que ella estaba en la casa, las pijamas de algunos eran extrañas –y peculiares – y el castaño que la había metido ahí…estaba tan solo en bóxer. ¿Han sufrido alguna situación incómoda?, Yui creía que esta era la peor con la que se podía topar, **_¿Cuánto tardaría la tierra para tragarme?_**

**-Bue…buenos días- ****_¿buenos días? ¿¡Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?!_**

**-Yui, ¿podrías sentarte?-** tenía miedo, sentía el sudor resbalar por sus mejillas, estaba en problemas. Solo asintió, hasta acercarse a la mesa donde un lugar al lado de Raito le esperaba.

**-¿Se podría saber, porque estabas durmiendo con Raito?-** le inquirió el peli naranja a la rubia, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

**-Salimos a un bar, bebió más de lo que podía soportar, y como no conocía su casa, era la de dejarla ahí para que la violaran, o traerla acá para violarla yo- **la chica se sonrojo, mientras que a los hermanos del chico les comenzaba un tic en el ojo, mientras forzaban una mueca, y como si eso no fuese suficiente, agrego **– Obviamente elegí violarla yo- **mientras sonreía, uno de sus hermanos sostenía al mayor de los Sakamaki para no ahorcar a Raito. Mala señal, era el más calmado.

**-Ella tiene boca, y supongo nos puede explicar que fue lo que paso- **hablo el pelirrojo con un chasquido de lengua.

**-Bueno… estábamos en una cita, tome algo en el lugar y después de eso, todo se ve borroso- **explico, mientras se rascaba la mejilla con nerviosismo.

**-¿Solo eso?-** inquirió Shu más calmado.

**-Solo eso, Shu-san-** y con una pequeña sonrisa hizo **sonrojar a más de uno, y rabiar a otros tanto. **

**-Quiero que vayas a cambiarte, y te daré un recorrido por la casa- **le explico el pelirrojo que sin dar oportunidad a protestar solo se alejo.

·

·

La joven más calmada, y después de haber desayunado como una "feliz familia" con los Sakamaki, fue hacia la habitación que era la única que ella recordaba, siendo seguida sin darse cuenta del propietario de la misma. Cuando se introdujo a ella, vio en su cama, ropa que de seguro era para ella, después de todo nunca vio a Raito usando un vestido.

Sin ningún cuidado, y olvidándose que la casa no era suya, se despojo del camisón, dándole la espalda a la puerta, que fue abierta tan solo segundos después, dejando a un oji verde con la boca hasta el suelo. Frente a él, se mostraba la chica apenas con sus bragas y un sostén, sin hacer ningún ruido se retiro de la habitación y con extremo cuidado cerró la puerta, estaba sonrojado, lo sabía, lo reconocía, se encamino hasta algún baño…tenía un leve problemilla.

·

La rubia, ajena a que la habían visto se siguió arreglando, se coloco el vestido de color azul con tirantes negros, se volvió a colocar las zapatillas y salió a donde el pelirrojo le había indicado, le era algo extraño hablar con él, pues de los hermanos era uno con los pocos que hablaba, aunque no podía culparlos, después de todo, era demasiado atareado el trabajo además de los otros que ya tenía. El lugar era gigantesco, lleno de rosales en color blanco, arbustos por donde quiera, y el olor le era muy agradable, siempre le habían gustado las plantas. Se sentía en un bosque

**-No creí que tardaras tanto-** le reprendió el chico pelirrojo a la rubia.

**-Lo siento, la casa es gigantesca**- le respondió la rubia, aun embellecida con el paisaje.

**-Está bien, ven sígueme, te mostrare el jardín**- Entonces si es un jardín.

La compañía del pelirrojo le era muy grata, fueron hasta donde había una hermosa y alta torre, cuando la joven le pregunto de quien era, el chico no quiso explicarle, no era de su incumbencia, o al menos fue lo que dijo. La verdad, el chico le agradaba, y no quería separarse de Ayato, sentía que se perdería si hacia algo como eso. De cualquier manera hubo un punto en que el chico le pidió que se sentaran en unas bancas hechas de piedra.

**-Yui, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿puedo?-** ese no era el Ayato que conocía (Fan #1 del grupo Diabolik Lovers) estaba sonrojado, su actitud era algo sumisa. La rubia curiosa le contesto.

**-Claro que si, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**- cuando vi como se sonrojaba, y desviaba la mirada, se confundió un poco más.

**-Etto… ¿Sabes si a Tamiko le gusta alguien?-** esa pregunta la descoloco un poco, se sentía confundida.

**-Si, pero no quiere decirme quien, pero al parecer también es famoso… ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Tami-chan?-** le pregunto con una sonrisa

**-¡No!...digo no, pero, ¿me ayudarías a descubrir si le gusto?-** cuando la rubia dio un brinco, decidió cambiar su tono, su cara estaba roja, al menos sentía eso.

**-Claro que lo hare, pero una cosa más**…- de un momento a otro, su tono amable cambio a otro, casi malicioso **–Tami-chan es como mi hermana mayor y si la lastimas, me las vas a pagar, ¿de acuerdo?-** le cuestiono mientras el oji verde tragaba saliva, de nuevo sonriendo Yui le abrazo mientras ambos reían.

De pronto el celular de Ayato comenzó a sonar, la canción la conocía **_¿Headphone actor?, _**creía esa era, después de que hablo por unos minutos, algo sonrojado se giro hacia la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla, le agradeció que le ayudaría y se fue corriendo, todo tan rápido que no dio tiempo a que la oji rosa le detuviera. **_Estoy perdida_**, literalmente.

·

·

Había dado vueltas, una y otra vez, pasó por la misma torre, y simplemente no daba salida del jardín,**_ ¿segura que no es un bosque?_** Se pregunto internamente mientras daba otro giro; bueno, al menos ese lugar era nuevo, no recordaba haberle visto antes, cuando lo vio más de cerca noto como había una figura recostada dentro, y unos cabellos anaranjados se veían por las grietas.

**-¿Shu-san?-** conforme se acercaba, se encontró con la apacible figura de su compañero superior.

**-¿Eh? Ah, eres tu-** sobándose la cabeza, mientras bajaba el volumen del reproductor se sentó mientras tomando la muñeca de la joven la insto a que se sentara con él.

**-¿Qué ocurre, Shu-san?-** le pregunto ahora mientras se acomodaba

**-¿Qué es lo que buscas con Raito?-** la pregunta le hizo sonrojar a la joven **_¿Buscar?_** Ella no había pensado en eso seriamente, de hecho a su perspectiva eso no era primordial.

**-Mmmm, no lo sé, es mi amigo pero no lo había visto de otra forma****_-_** le contesto con sinceridad la rubia.

**-De acuerdo, porque no quiero ver ni a mi hermano ni mi hermana menor lastimados-** mientras le sonrió levemente, una de las sonrisas más grandes que había hecho, era un flojo, no un insensible.

**_-¿hermana menor?-_** y como toda respuesta, le beso la frente mientras le asentía, al parecer la rubia era fácil de encariñar

**-¿Te perdiste Yui?-** le pregunto después de haberle respondido.

**-Si, Ayato-kun estaba conmigo, pero recibió una llamada y termino por irse- **le respondió mientras hacía gestos con las manos

**-No hay problema, vamos a la casa, pronto será hora de comer y Reiji se molestara si no vamos-** tomo el brazo de la joven, y ambos salieron del sepulcro.

·  
·

·

Llego a la cafetería donde le había citado, después se disculparía por dejar a la chica en el jardín; pero la emoción le había incitado actuar así. Busco con la mirada a quien le había llamado, al fondo del restaurant se encontraba ella, con su porte elegante y misterioso, con la mirada altiva como siempre, tomando una taza de café. Se acerco hasta ella, mientras sonreía.

**-Ayato, llegaste rápido**- y con un gesto que el pelirrojo catalogo como una sonrisa jugó con uno de los negros mechones

**-Dijiste que era importante-** contesto Ayato, viendo como la joven se quitaba los lentes oscuros para dejar a la vista unos hermosos ojos celestes.

**-Lo es…**

·················

Fin del capitulo 5.

¿Que les ha parecido?, ¿creen que Ayato consiga estar con Tamiko? ¿Quien fue la chica que lo cito? ¿Que eso importante?

Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo de "Seduciendo a la vida"

Dejando de lado el lado telenovelesco (?) Dejen un review si les ha gustado o sugerencias que quieren que añade.

Me despido y juro que esta misma semana volvere a actualizar.

Chao!


End file.
